Our Time Together
by Sex-McFingerlick
Summary: Collection of drabbles detailing different times in their relationship. May be rated M in later chapters.
1. First Interaction

"It's great to have you back, Kurt. Now, I know I haven't always been the most fair person when it comes to handing out solos, and this is me putting forth the effort to change that. I think you're more than deserving of your own solo, Kurt. We really missed having your voice with us at Regionals, and you deserve to be recognized just as much as any other member of this club." Mr. Schuester told the thirteen adolescents sitting in front of him. Everybody congratulated Kurt in their own way, from Quinn's side hug to Puck's knuckle bump and Rachel's trademark _You'll never be better than me smile. _Everybody congratulated him but Sam.

"I'm really glad to have Kurt back too, Mr. Schue, but before Kurt does his solo, I think he owes me a duet." Sam said with a passive look on his face, arms crossed. Kurt looked back and cocked an eyebrow at the boy.

"Fair enough. We can discuss this during lunch." Kurt told him. Sam fist pumped on the inside.


	2. First Duet

"Why this song?" Kurt's got one hand on his hip and the other reading over the sheet music Sam just handed him.

"I think it would suit our," Sam had to stop himself from saying 'your', "voices, and it's kinda relevant, I guess. Just listen." he mumbled, picking up the guitar. Kurt smiled and bit his lip. He always looked so lovely when he was flattered.

Sam's fingers began strumming and he could feel how close Kurt was to him.

"I don't know you, but I want you; all the more for that. Words fall through me and always fool me, and I can't react." Sam tried to keep his voice from wavering. He had talked himself into doing this, and it was too late to change his mind, and he just couldn't screw up now. Kurt read the lyrics Sam was singing off of the page, and he couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face.

"Falling slowly, eyes that know me, and I can't go back. Moods that take me and erase me, and I'm painted black. You have suffered enough and warred with yourself, it's time that you won." Sam finished the song, never moving his eyes from his fingers. He was afraid to see the look on Kurt's face because it might not be the one he's hoping for. The sounds coming from the guitar grew softer and softer before finally stopping. The silence completely surrounded the two boys.

"I think it's perfect, Sam." Kurt said softly, putting his hand on Sam's shoulder.

When they performed for the glee club together, everybody understood what Sam was trying to say with the song. Sam didn't need to formally come out to them. They just knew, and that was okay.


	3. Facebook Official

Kurt had been staring at his computer screen for the past fifteen minutes, shaking with excitement. He had a new request on Facebook.

From Sam.

Asking to confirm their relationship.

Kurt knew it was silly, to be so excited over a relationship request. He knows that making it Facebook official doesn't make his relationship any more important or valid, but he can't lie. It felt wonderful, knowing that everybody (especially his ex-boyfriend) would be able to see that _he _was dating Sam Evans. He picked up his phone and hit 6 on speed dial.

"Kurt!" Sam always sounded so excited when Kurt called.

"You've gotta do better than a Facebook request, Evans. I was expecting something more exciting… a blimp, maybe…"

"You accepted it." It was hard to ignore how happy he sounded.

"I still want a blimp." Kurt sniffed.


	4. Meeting Burt

"When'd you say this kid would be here, Kurt?" Burt had been craning his neck to see out the window, impatiently waiting to meet his son's boyfriend. He wasn't sure if he was comfortable with the idea of Kurt with another boyfriend so soon after the Blaine fiasco, but all he ultimately wanted was Kurt happy.

"Any time, dad. Please sit down. Don't scare him off. He's important." Kurt fixed his already perfect hair in the hallway mirror.

"Yeah, yeah." Burt grumbled. He had debated whether he should get the shotgun out of the closet for a show-and-tell demonstration when the kid got here, but he didn't have time. The doorbell rang before he made up his mind.

"Hi, Sam." Kurt's voice was soft as he opened the door. Burt could hear the sound of their lips pulling apart. Maybe the shotgun wasn't such a bad idea.

"Sam, this is my dad, Burt. Dad, this is Sam." Kurt nudged the boy closer to the man in the recliner.

"Sam Evans, sir. Pleasure to meet you." he shook Burt's hand. At least the kid had a firm handshake.

"It's nice to finally have met you, Sam, but I think that before we get too chummy, we need to go over some ground rules for you dating my son." Burt sat forward in his seat. Kurt groaned and took a seat on the couch, motioning for Sam to join him.

"You will have him home by eleven thirty at the latest. There will be no funny business in my house. You will respect him, his choices, and his personal boundaries. You will come inside to say goodbye before any dates happen, and I'm not sure I'm ready for him to go out on a car date just yet. If I find you in my house in the middle of the night and I did not invite you personally, you will meet the shotgun I keep in the closet. Are we clear?" Burt enjoyed seeing Sam squirm.

"You don't have to worry about any of that, Mr. Hummel. Kurt is important to me. I wouldn't want to do anything to upset him or give you a bad opinion of me. Everything is crystal clear, sir." Burt liked a kid who would look him in the eye. He remembered that when he was a teenager, looking any dad in the eye was the most terrifying thing he had experienced.

"Call me Burt, kid."


	5. First Date

"What is that supposed to be?" Kurt laughed. Sam's hair had clay in it, making it stand in different directions. Kurt never thought his boyfriend would be a sloppy artist.

"A cup. I'm making you a cup." Sam grinned. It was hard to believe that he had gone months without hearing that laugh.

"I can see that, Sam. But I don't think it's very, um, practical."

"It's a lightning bolt. It's not supposed to be practical," he scoffed, "You might have a hard time drinking out of it, but I couldn't just make you a regular cup. That would be boring and so opposite of you. Plus, the power you're supplyin' is electrifying." Sam loved singing to Kurt, especially when it was just him being silly. The way Kurt's face lit up when he laughed was beautiful, because when he's laughing like that, he's usually forgotten about the way one of his eyes squints when he laughs so he doesn't try to correct it, and Sam doesn't think he's seen anything better in his life.

"I think you'd make a better Sandy than I would. I couldn't rock a perm. You should let me perm your hair one day." Kurt stood behind his boyfriend and played with his hair. Sam leaned almost imperceptibly back into Kurt's hands and sighed happily.

"Kurt, I don't want to look like a poodle."


	6. Favorite Things

i.

The way Kurt looked on the weekends. More often than not, Sam was at Kurt's house during the weekends. It was the best part of his week, and not just because it meant no homework. Kurt looked so damn perfect without even trying. He gave his hair a break from all the hair spray and careful styling. He traded in form fitting sweaters for worn in v-neck shirts and Cheerio sweat pants. Sam tried his best to keep his hands off of Kurt, or at least keep them where Burt could see and wouldn't shoot him for their placement, but Kurt made him it hard when he looked so relaxed. Sam wouldn't tell Kurt, but it made him think of what it would be like to live with Kurt on his own.

ii.

Sam and his sketchbook. Kurt knew that school had always been a little harder for Sam, and Sam got bored easily in class. It was when he looked over at his desk in French class one day that he had to keep from swooning. Kurt could see various doodles of him and Sam, holding hands, cuddling, teasing each other.

_I like your drawings. _he wrote on a piece of paper and pushed it towards Sam.

___But these are my notes? _he wrote back and pushed the sketchbook closer to Kurt. Sam had written in French around them.

_____Je m'appelle Sam. J'adore Kurt Hummel. Il est un tres beau garcon._ _Il me fait sourire._

iii.

The way Sam had a solution for everything. Kurt was afraid of thunder storms. It was something he would never tell anybody, but before he could stop himself, he had already hit speed dial at one thirty in the morning.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Sam's voice was thick with sleep.

"I can't sleep." he whispered. "Do you mind staying up with me?"

"Of course not. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little nervous. Storms." He let out an awkward laugh.

"I used to be afraid of storms like this when I was little. My mom and I would make a fort out of sheets in our living room, and we'd stay under there with a flashlight and eat popsicles and talk until it was over."

And that was why, twenty minutes later, Kurt sat inside a fort made from barstools and the sheets from his bed, eating a popsicle while talking on the phone to his boyfriend.

iv.

Kurt was the best cook ever. Kurt knew how strict Sam was with his diet. He never judged him for it, never said anything about it. He accepted it and did his best to just be supportive. Sam loved having dinner at Kurt's house, because it wasn't like at home, where his mother constantly brings him cookies and jelly beans and his father mumbles something passive-aggressive about how Sam takes himself too seriously.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, Kurt." Sam groaned, stretching out on Kurt's bed. He always got so full, but not to the point where he felt like tacking on another twenty reps of wall sits was necessary. Kurt's meals were delicious, nutritious, and light in calories.

"Hush, you beautiful boy." Kurt half-scolded, crawling into the bed and laying his head on Sam's chest. Sam grinned and pulled Kurt into him. His boyfriend was awesome.


End file.
